1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antibiotic designated Vermisporin having antibacterial activities, especially against anaerobic bacteria, a process for the production thereof and a pharmaceutical composition comprising it as an active agent.
2. The Prior Art
Various kinds of antibiotics have been prepared and practically used in the fields of human and veterinary medicine, agriculture and the like. However, few materials showing effective antibacterial activities against anaerobic bacteria have been found, so that improved antibiotics are continually in demand in the field of therapeutics such as the treatment of human infectious diseases, swine dysentery and necrotic enteritis which are caused by anaerobic bacteria.